


Shulk Gets Wrecked - Robin Reversal

by BunnyFairy



Series: Shulk Gets Wrecked [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFairy/pseuds/BunnyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin invites Shulk to top him, and gets bent over Shulk's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shulk Gets Wrecked - Robin Reversal

As was not terribly uncommon in recent days, Shulk and Robin leisurely passed time together in Shulk's lab. Shulk himself sat at his paper-strewn desk, tinkering a small device, round laboratory goggles worn over his face. Robin sat nearby at a separate low, square table, sipping from a borrowed mug filled with his favorite blend, happily reading. They often spent free time together like this, in one of their rooms or the other, and even when they weren't talking to one another, they still enjoyed the other's presence as they minded their pastimes.

It had taken some time for Robin to grow comfortable in this setting, as much as the rustic brick walls felt familiar, because the cold tiled floor and ceiling were unlike anything he knew from his world, and the machinery and equipment packed into the room was downright alien. At first, the constant, barely-perceptible droning hum of electronics had given him headaches, but he was a bit more used to it by now.

Shulk concentrated on the device in his hands, carefully turning a miniature screwdriver in his dexterous fingers. There was a small glass plate that needed to be affixed to the front of this one to protect the screen, and the piece was so thin and delicate that applying too much pressure would surely break it. He felt the screw grow snug as he turned it again, and it was judgment time – one more turn, to make sure that it was properly attached, or back off now to avoid breaking the delicate thing? He tested it with an experimentative quarter-turn. A crack appeared under the the tiny screw head. Shulk grumbled an annoyed sound, dropping his tools and lowering his head in defeat.

That decided that it was time to break for lunch. Robin had closed his book, readying to take it with him to the cafeteria. He enjoyed reading while he ate, and knew that Shulk liked asking about what he was reading, too. Shulk pushed his goggles to the top of his head, rather dejectedly lifting himself from the uncomfortable chair, where he'd been sitting hunched-over for some time.

“What bothers you?” Robin asked, detecting Shulk's annoyed mood.

Shulk looked embarrassed, knowing that it was not a large enough thing to concern the other man with. “Nothing, really,” he said, “Just a small piece that I'll have to replace. Or else I may have to cut a new one myself,” he pondered, holding his chin, preoccupied with thought.

“Ah, Shulk,” Robin sighed, leaning his head on Shulk's shoulder. “Seeing you in any state of distress, no matter how minor, hurts my heart.” He kissed his jaw comfortingly. “If ever you wish to exercise your frustrations, I offer myself for you to use however you see fit.”

Robin loosed himself and continued moving for the door, but Shulk had stopped. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Robin stopped, too, turning to face him again. He shrugged, saying, “You know...” Shulk did not, however, and shook his head to express as such. At that, Robin smiled a mischievous smile, ever eager for the opportunity to tease his innocent lover. “Well, now this is just an example, but... have you ever entertained the notion of topping me?”

There was a beat while Shulk parsed Robin's words, then his face heated as comprehension dawned on him. “Oh,” was all he said in understanding, recovering from his embarrassed shock.

But Robin was merciless in his teasing. “Have you?” he asked again, taking a step forward to close the distance between them.

“Uh,” Shulk's voice wavered, and he looked around the room, as if one of the study notes on the lab tables or notifications pinned to the walls held the answer he was looking for. “I don't know. M-maybe...”

“Would you like to?” Robin goaded, all but curled up against the boy again, relishing the heat that rose from his neck.

“I... think so. I... might like that...” Shulk admitted, looking about ready to overheat.

“Well then, keep my invitation in mind,” Robin concluded, pulling away. He was moving with nonchalance for the door again, wondering what he might like to order from the cafeteria's menu. He noticed that Shulk was not following him, however, so he cast a curious glance over his shoulder.

Shulk was fidgeting, obviously heated, fingers working the lower hem of his sweater, but no amount of nervous hiding could conceal his arousal from Robin. When he saw Robin looking at him, he accused, “W-well, you got me thinking about it!”

“My apologies,” Robin smiled, looking hungry, and not because they were delaying their lunch. “It had slipped my mind, somehow, how terribly responsive you are.”

 

Papers were hurriedly shoved aside to make room for Robin to sit on Shulk's desk. There was hardly a care for the device he'd been working on, already broken, and Shulk was quick to set it aside on another shelf. Robin was smiling lustily at him, leaning his weight forward on his hands that gripped the edge of the desk. Shulk was at a loss for what to do with him, but knew at least that he could go in for a kiss, amused to have Robin's height on a level that matched his own.

When they broke apart, Robin was fishing in his coat's pocket for the bottle of lubrication, which he produced now. Shulk was surprised to see that he carried it around with him.

“I always bring this with me to the lab,” he said.

“You do?” Shulk was flabbergasted to learn that sex in his lab was something Robin had been prepared for all this time. Robin nodded, taking Shulk's hands in his own and guiding them to his belts, eager to move forward.

Shulk's hands fumbled a little as he undid the belts and pushed Robin's pants down, the other man shifting his weight to allow for them to slip down. Shulk was feeling somewhat bereft again, never having been the one in control like this, responsible for the movements of the other. Robin looked sexy perched on the edge of his desk, legs bare while his white tunic was all that preserved his decency, and his big, black coat spreading out underneath him and spilling over the edge of the desk. If Shulk wanted to get that tunic and coat off, Robin would have to stand up to get it out from under him. Rather than spending the time to do that, however, Shulk had a more improvisational idea. He picked up the bottom hem of the tunic, raising it to Robin's face, and said, “Hold this.”

Robin grinned, lowering his dark eyelashes enticingly as he obediently closed his teeth over the fabric. Shulk merely drank in the sight the view offered before he remembered to prepare Robin and himself with the lubrication.

He felt obscene fingering Robin's hole, odd because it was something he'd done before, but that wasn't in anticipation of entry. Robin's position had changed a bit, too, now having raised one leg so that his knee was pulled up to his chest, foot resting on the desk surface. The position allowed for Shulk to work his hand under that knee, holding Robin's lower back as his leg was hooked over his arm.

Shulk held his freshly-lubricated self in front of Robin's entrance, losing himself in a bit of a daze as the approaching reality of penetrating Robin for the first time caught up with him. He remembered how jarring his own first time had been, but Robin's heated face did not look nervous. A thought struck him. Perhaps this wasn't Robin's first time.

Robin detected his hesitation (but probably not the rest of his meandering thoughts), and closed his own hand over Shulk's, steadying his grip, and urged him forward. Shulk obliged. The head of his cock pressed into Robin's exercised hole, meeting some resistance. Both of them braced themselves, and there was one final push – and the head of Shulk's cock disappeared inside.

Robin writhed, teeth clenched over the tunic he still held in his mouth, but Shulk's hold on his back kept him steady. “You okay?” Shulk asked quietly, little more than a whisper. Robin nodded enthusiastically. Shulk smiled, reassured. With Robin's comfort addressed, he could focus on his own sensations. So, this was how it felt to enter someone else in this hole... the heat inside the cavity surprised him. His cock responded positively to the wet walls that were snug around him, twitching in anticipation. Shulk longed to penetrate deeper, to feel them fully embrace the length of his shaft. “May I move?” he asked, voice growing desperate. He was relieved when Robin's nod was as equally enthusiastic as the first.

Shulk embedded himself, not knowing he would go that far that fast. Robin's hold around his neck tightened, but he seemed eager to continue. Shulk was still coming to terms with the sensation of that _tight ring_ traveling his length. _That_ was how good it felt when Robin did this? He _needed_ to feel that again. He pulled back, then embedded again. Oh, _God._

Shulk didn't know if Robin needed more time to grow used to their connection, but he didn't meet any resistance from him even when he quickened the pace right away. Shulk's need to continuously feel the sensation of moving in and out of that muscled hole trumped all else in his instincts, and he was thrusting like an animal.

Saliva dampened the fabric where Robin's teeth clenched his tunic, breathing hard through his gritted teeth. His own cock dribbled precum, stimulated by the intense pounding and eager for its own stimulation. The liquid traveled down, eventually reaching the hole that Shulk entered with wild abandon, lost in the frenzy of thrusting. As easy as it would have been to lose himself and simply ride it out, Robin retained some wits about him, enough to recognize that Shulk was going to come soon if he didn't do anything, and he didn't want their session to end so soon.

“H-hold on,” he urged, tunic falling from his mouth. Shulk blinked, returning to his senses. He watched Robin change his position, lowering himself from the desk, disappointed to be cut off from him but curious to know where this was leading. Robin shouldered out of his coat and threw off his tunic, allowing Shulk the opportunity to admire his fully naked body.

Then, Robin turned around, palms flat on the desk surface, bending over. He turned his head to cast his erotic, half-lidded gaze over his shoulder at Shulk, one hand's fingers digging into the pillowy flesh of his own buttock, displaying his hole for his lover. Shulk felt how one of his machines must feel upon overheating, condensation forming on the surface and evaporating into steam just as fast. He gingerly laid his hand on the smooth, pale surface of Robin's back, lining himself up again for reentry.

He enjoyed the low, breathy sound Robin released when he pushed in again, running his fingers along the curves of his perfect, pretty back before coming to rest at his hips so he could begin moving. When Shulk thrust forward, the desk rocked, making percussive sounds that accompanied their lovemaking like a metronome. Some of his books and note papers were upset, loosing from their piles, a few falling to the floor, but he didn't care. The destruction was only a testament to how hard he fucked his lover, whose hands curled into fists where they rested on the desk on either side of his chest, pressed against its surface.

Shulk watched for a while the point of penetration between himself and Robin. He could hardly believe he was really the one pounding Robin this time, as if the sight of his own cock pushing in and out of that hole between Robin's cute, round cheeks wasn't proof enough. As if providing further evidence, Robin unleashed a cry, which alarmed Shulk as he knew Robin wasn't usually vocal, but he realized as he watched Robin's eyelids flutter closed that _something_ he hit inside there was bringing him immense pleasure. Shulk tried hitting the same spot, and Robin continued grunting through it, not as loud as the first time, but Shulk understood that that was just his nonvocal nature, and that _any_ sound was unquestionably positive feedback.

Shulk concentrated all of his effort on retaining the same angle of entry, increasing the force of his thrusts to hit the spot harder. “Oh,  _fuck,_ Shulk,” Robin heaved, his filthy words driving stimulation through him.

The moment after, the hips that Shulk gripped in his strong hands grew heavy as Robin's legs weakened, knees turned inward and trembling as he rose onto his toes. Wet splatters stained the floor under the desk as Robin came, while the muscle that gripped Shulk's cock  _tightened._ Overwhelmed by the shuddering walls inside the cavity he entered, Shulk came as well, the tightening of that hole milking him through his final thrusts.

Robin gasped to regain his breath, flat against the surface of the desk. Shulk didn't want to let go of his hips, fearing that Robin would just fall, lacking strength in his legs.

 

Some elapsed amount of time later, the two slowly recovered and set about putting their clothes back on and correcting the minor damage to Shulk's workspace.

“Now, I hope that whenever you're sitting here, you remember how much fun we had here,” Robin teased as he righted a stack of technical textbooks.

“Robin!” an exasperated Shulk scolded. He doubted he'd ever be able to focus on his work again if that image of Robin bent over his desk, lustily inviting him, remained as fresh in his memory as it certainly was right now.

“By the way,” Robin continued conversationally as he dressed, “It was Chrom.”

“What?” Shulk asked, not understanding.

“You could tell, during that, that you weren't the first person to take me like that, and you were wondering who the other might be, weren't you?”

“Oh,” Shulk reddened deeply. “Maybe a little.”

“Anyway, Chrom is a previous lover of mine,” Robin was very nonchalant as he spoke, pushing his arms through the sleeves of his coat. “And I'd very much like to be transparent with you, so I wanted to let you know.”

“Thank you,” Shulk said appreciatively, warmed by Robin's thoughtfulness. He was emboldened, and a name fell from his lips almost automatically: “Fiora.”

Robin looked at him questioningly.

Shulk went on, “For me, it was Fiora. As my first, I mean.”

“What a lovely name,” Robin smiled.

“And,” Shulk added, feeling braver, “Melia.”

“Goodness,” Robin commended. “You were _busy.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wahh, this one's naughty!! *A* If you are interested in continuing to read naughty stuff, [I've actually begun publishing here](http://fave.co/1WfbmOe)!! I'm really excited about it. I hope that you enjoy them, too - many of the stories are cute and fluffy while still being hot & steamy, just like my fics here~


End file.
